Like Skates on Ice
"Like Skates on Ice" (originally called "Comme sur des patins") is the thirty-fifth episode of the first season of the 2014 French TV series Peanuts produced by Normaal animation and based on the comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. It will air in the USA on June 3, 2016. The episode tells the story of Peppermint Patty, who is preparing for a skating contest. The episode is based on strips from November and December 1974, which also furnished the storyline for the 1980 TV special She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown. ☀DVD Releases: Peanuts by Schulz: Go Team Go! & Peanuts by Schulz: Happy Holidays Plot Snoopy wants to skate with Peppermint Patty. Peppermint Patty gets skating lessons from Snoopy. Then, she wants Marcie to make a skating outfit for her, but Marcie's attempt backfires. Peppermint Patty gets a bad haircut from Charlie Brown's father. Peppermint Patty goes to her skating competition, which turns out not to be what she thought it was. Script 1 00:04:55,229 --> 00:04:56,435 Peanuts. 2 00:04:56,586 --> 00:04:59,430 - Featuring Good Ol... - Charlie Brown. 3 00:05:01,437 --> 00:05:03,883 Peanuts By Schulz. 4 00:05:04,801 --> 00:05:08,977 Don't let this one slide right by you, like skates on ice. 5 00:05:24,035 --> 00:05:26,083 Skate together? 6 00:05:28,200 --> 00:05:31,204 Oh, l see, kind of like a dance. 7 00:05:32,479 --> 00:05:33,685 Okay. 8 00:05:47,804 --> 00:05:49,374 Cold feet, huh? 9 00:05:52,842 --> 00:05:56,984 World figure skating championships for pairs? 10 00:05:57,570 --> 00:06:00,744 Oh thanks, Snoopy, nice of you to think of me, 11 00:06:00,784 --> 00:06:05,506 but it's a bit soon to think of us as a "pair", isn't it? 12 00:06:06,094 --> 00:06:09,143 I'll just train as a single, okay? 13 00:06:09,215 --> 00:06:11,422 And we'll see about the rest later. 14 00:06:11,618 --> 00:06:13,905 But it was really fun, thanks. 15 00:06:19,349 --> 00:06:21,044 Oh, all right. 16 00:06:22,671 --> 00:06:24,309 He's a good skater. 17 00:06:24,349 --> 00:06:28,183 But he's the funniest looking kid I've ever seen. 18 00:06:40,347 --> 00:06:41,473 Peanuts. 19 00:06:43,592 --> 00:06:44,548 Hello, Chuck? 20 00:06:44,621 --> 00:06:47,670 Tell me skating pro I'm entering a competition, 21 00:06:47,710 --> 00:06:49,155 and I need a few lessons. 22 00:06:49,426 --> 00:06:50,666 Skating pro? 23 00:06:50,705 --> 00:06:52,673 I don't know any skating pro. 24 00:06:52,748 --> 00:06:54,398 Come on, Chuck, get with it. 25 00:06:54,464 --> 00:06:57,149 You got the best one in the business right there. 26 00:07:11,266 --> 00:07:13,155 That bad, huh, coach? 27 00:07:15,352 --> 00:07:17,150 That awful, huh? 28 00:07:19,549 --> 00:07:21,472 That bad, huh? 29 00:07:30,671 --> 00:07:32,958 That crummy, huh? 30 00:07:36,070 --> 00:07:37,913 How do my figures look? 31 00:07:40,672 --> 00:07:43,186 You're not much for sugar coating, are you? 32 00:07:50,110 --> 00:07:51,111 Well? 33 00:07:53,620 --> 00:07:55,361 That good, huh? 34 00:07:56,988 --> 00:08:00,037 He's crabby, but he's a good teacher. 35 00:08:18,781 --> 00:08:20,260 Peanuts. 36 00:08:22,054 --> 00:08:24,819 Marcie, you have a sewing machine. 37 00:08:24,941 --> 00:08:28,150 It's not mine, sir. It's my mother's. 38 00:08:28,217 --> 00:08:30,504 Why don't you make me a skating outfit, Marcie? 39 00:08:30,666 --> 00:08:33,146 I don't know how to sew, sir. 40 00:08:33,224 --> 00:08:36,273 I want to look beautiful for the skating competition. 41 00:08:36,781 --> 00:08:41,025 You can make me a red outfit with lots of sequins. 42 00:08:41,586 --> 00:08:44,795 You’re not much for listening are you, sir? 43 00:08:51,867 --> 00:08:52,868 Marcie. 44 00:08:52,944 --> 00:08:54,946 You finished my skating dress. 45 00:08:55,017 --> 00:08:59,978 Well, I did the best I could, sir. I just hope you like it. 46 00:09:00,025 --> 00:09:02,437 My own special skating dress. 47 00:09:05,095 --> 00:09:06,301 Marcie. 48 00:09:06,343 --> 00:09:09,313 This is the worst skating dress I've ever seen! 49 00:09:09,416 --> 00:09:12,351 It doesn't even have any sleeves in it. 50 00:09:12,427 --> 00:09:15,351 How can I skate in a dress like this? 51 00:09:15,423 --> 00:09:18,950 I'll be the laughing stock of the whole competition. 52 00:09:19,224 --> 00:09:23,661 Maybe it'll look better after I get the sequins sewed on, sir. 53 00:09:24,294 --> 00:09:26,342 I think I'm going to cry. 54 00:09:27,336 --> 00:09:29,464 When a skater is feeling low, 55 00:09:29,503 --> 00:09:32,939 she should be able to cry on her pro's shoulder. 56 00:09:33,013 --> 00:09:34,902 I can't even do that. 57 00:09:35,011 --> 00:09:37,617 You don't have shoulders. 58 00:09:49,222 --> 00:09:50,860 Peanuts. 59 00:09:53,544 --> 00:09:55,421 How do I look, Marcie? 60 00:09:55,695 --> 00:09:58,130 You look beautiful, sir. 61 00:09:58,940 --> 00:10:00,977 There's only one thing wrong. 62 00:10:01,062 --> 00:10:02,427 My hair. 63 00:10:02,459 --> 00:10:05,577 If l gonna look nice for the skating competition, Marcie, 64 00:10:05,616 --> 00:10:08,381 you'll have to help me with my hair. 65 00:10:08,767 --> 00:10:13,910 Well, perhaps we could sort of pull it back a little on both side, sir, 66 00:10:13,979 --> 00:10:15,981 and faster it with rubber bands. 67 00:10:16,019 --> 00:10:20,217 If it doesn't work out, we can always try something else. 68 00:10:20,691 --> 00:10:22,443 Something else? 69 00:10:25,247 --> 00:10:27,375 Chuck, I need a favour. 70 00:10:27,409 --> 00:10:29,855 I don't have a skating mother to help me, 71 00:10:29,928 --> 00:10:33,649 so I was wondering if your dad would fix my hair, 72 00:10:33,687 --> 00:10:35,849 seeing as how he's a barber? 73 00:10:37,758 --> 00:10:40,056 Yes, Mr Brown, I'm a friend of your son. 74 00:10:40,130 --> 00:10:42,690 I suppose he's told you all about me. 75 00:10:46,931 --> 00:10:48,319 Chuck? 76 00:10:48,927 --> 00:10:51,976 Look what your dad did to my hair. 77 00:10:52,010 --> 00:10:54,923 You didn't tell him I'm a girl. 78 00:10:57,571 --> 00:10:59,141 You bought a wig? 79 00:10:59,564 --> 00:11:01,726 That's a great idea, sir. 80 00:11:01,888 --> 00:11:04,641 No, I promise not to laugh. 81 00:11:04,806 --> 00:11:06,649 No, I promise. 82 00:11:07,443 --> 00:11:08,956 I really do. 83 00:11:09,049 --> 00:11:12,201 Yes, sir, I really, really promise. 84 00:11:12,475 --> 00:11:15,115 Say it one more time, Marcie. 85 00:11:28,395 --> 00:11:29,635 Peanuts. 86 00:11:31,546 --> 00:11:34,720 Well, Snoopy, I'm off to the skating competition. 87 00:11:34,901 --> 00:11:38,758 You've been the best coach ever. I feel ready. 88 00:11:38,832 --> 00:11:39,970 Thanks. 89 00:11:42,158 --> 00:11:43,831 Good luck, sir. 90 00:11:43,905 --> 00:11:46,317 I'm sure you'll impress the judges. 91 00:11:46,433 --> 00:11:50,711 They’re probably all good skaters themselves, aren't they? 92 00:11:50,754 --> 00:11:54,156 Actually, Marcie, some of them don't know how to skate at all. 93 00:11:54,195 --> 00:11:56,744 Which is something I've never understood. 94 00:11:57,068 --> 00:12:01,881 The world is filled with unmarried marriage counsellors sir. 95 00:12:01,989 --> 00:12:04,003 Have a good trip. 96 00:12:06,900 --> 00:12:09,900 Yes, Ma'am. I'm here for the skating competition. Now? Good. I'll put my skates on. What are you looking at, ma'am? It was a roller-skating competition. I made a fool out of myself, Marcie. Who else do you know who would show up at a roller-skating competition with ice skates? I just remembered something, Snoopy. I still owe you for my skating lessons, don't I? Well, I don't have any money, but I have something else I can give you. Category:Peanuts (TV series) Category:Peppermint Patty Category:Snoopy Category:Charlie Brown Category:Marcie Category:Ice skating